What to buy?
by loly101
Summary: naruto doesnt know what to buy sakura....and wants it to be perfect...not wanting to hurt her feelings but ends up hurting somone else. somone close. going to continue soon. was on hold.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto but I wish I could. Also I know the ending…kinda and I cant promise you that it will be long but I hope u review because I will love you for as long as I live and I hope you like it. oh and this is just a sneak peek to what is to come. Just the intro. . R+R please!

What to buy?

By: Loly

Naruto took a deep breath of autumn air and sighed. "How I love the holidays…but what do I get for Sakura-chan?" He looked up from the forest ground. He knew already what to get for Sasuke and Kakashi.

That was pretty easy considering they were guys and it was quit obvious that Kakashi wanted the new addition of that embarrassing porn novel, and Sasuke would probably want some new kunai for practicing his ninja techniques.

But Naruto, not having any siblings or family except Iruka-sensi; didn't really know what to get for a girl who had an uncanny interest for books and well…girly things.

He knew he could probably get some new weapons for her.

But he wanted it to be special, because this was the first Christmas that he actually had someone to celebrate it with. Sakura feeling bad for him had finally decided after some 'persuasion' from Kakashi to invite him to celebrate Christmas with her.

He would usually celebrate it by going out with Iruka for some ramen and exchanging gifts. Then going back home and sulking the rest of the day away.

He sighed and said to the brisk air: "I guess I am not the best at buying gifts," He didn't know what to do so he finally pushed away his pride and went to the person that all men feared. Ino ,(don't know last name XD).

"A present you say?" Naruto stood in Ino's flower shop and stayed quite, knowing if he opened his mouth it would just make it worse. But what he didn't know was staying quite was not the best idea either.

"Wellll…maybe something purple…or OOH-OOH!"( at this her eyes went all watery and dreamy and she clasped her hands like she was praying) _oh boy what have I done…_

_**Now would be the good time to run**. _Suggested his demon host. Naruto tried to slowly back away knowing pretty well if he didn't leave now, he would never figure out a gift for Sakura. He was almost out of site…he just had to slip around the corner and… just then….A DATE WITH SASUKE! _Crap!** Sigh too late.**_

Well? REVIEW PLEASE! **puppy eyes oh and btw I love any kind of fan art. (hint, hint)**


	2. Holding one to the inevitable

** WARNING!!!! I kinda went off topic on this and it's a little confusing. So I am sorry. Also it's a little sad so beware. And if I spell any of the names wrong I am VERY sorry. But loly sucks at spelling. Also there's a long rant at the end and a little explanation to the story if you're confused! Please read anyways. Thank you very much,**

**-loly-**

**btw: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Holding one to the inevitable 

** N**aruto sighed with relief, at the same time picking a flower from his hair. _Jeez, I guess that wasn't the best idea._

For once the fox was suspiciously silent. But Naruto didn't put much though into it and kept walking towards Neji's house. He was determined to find a gift for Sakura by the end of the day…which was coming soon…CRAP

** Your screwed**, chimed in the demon in a singsong voice. _What am I going to do?!?! I don't have much time…Christmas Eve is tomorrow, and I STILL don't have a present for Sakura! _Naruto started to spaz.

( you know, pulling out the hair, swearing so much that people were staring.. you know the works, I just wanted to keep this a K+ story. So little swearing )

Oh no, oh no, oh no, (more swearing). Suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder. But ignored it, too worried and too crazed to realize who it was.

Uh..u-u-mm..es-escuz-m-me N-naruto. Said a quit voice from behind.

Naruto barely heard the small voice, and was about to keep spazing when he realized who it was, he jumped from the ground, which he had fallen to when spazing like a mad man, and put on his the corniest smile he could muster.

Oh hi Hinita! He said with a great boom to hide his distress and embarrassment.

-------------

Since the exams, Naruto and hinita had become close. Or at least that's what he told himself. The real reason they had become close is because of Sasuke.

A few months after the exams, Sasuke tried to run away to the bastard (yes I know I swore but you don't get the full effect with out It. ;) he dare not even think of, without going into a blind rage.

Actually it wasn't once…but several times. He lost count of how many times until Kakashi had to take drastic measures. (And no I don't mean reading him porn)

He confronted his pupils with two options, letting him go forever, or erasing his memory. Kakashi explained that this would be kind of useless because he would lose not just the bad memories, but also the good.

Meaning he would lose all his ninja training, all his friends, and most of all, himself.

But if we let him go, he explained to the now horrified and angst-ish teens, we would never see him again, only in battle. (Arrggg flashback, or no flashback?? TT)

( _Ok after a long and scary debate with myself I decided to go with a semi-short flash back if you don't like then. skip it. Though it's kinda important to the story. And yes I am going off track, but you will see that's its important to the relationship of Naruto and hinita.) WARNING: this is where it kinda goes off track._

_ Naruto remembers quit clearly what had happened that day. Me: DUNDUNDUDNNN._

* * *

_** WHAT DO YOU MEAN LET HIM GO! Shouted Naruto, now just plain out pissed off.**_

_** If we let him go, we will never see him again. Said Sakura calmly to her sensei. **_

_** The three of them were standing on the bridge, while Sasuke was in a sleep like phase; **__** this was to keep him from running away for the what? Eighteenth time? **_

_** Kakashi had called a meeting to discuss something that he now wished he had just decided for himself.**_

_** But he knew that it wasn't his own and that his students who had worked with Sasuke should decide too. **_

_** But now he was regretting it and wishing really badly that he could just run away and read his book, he sighed with frustration. He hated this part of his job.**_

_** So you are saying that if he goes, he will be lost to us, but if he stays he will STILL be lost to us. **_

_** Either way we he won't be the same? Naruto said in a reserved and frighteningly quit voice.**_

_** In other words, there's nothing we can do. Whispered Sakura, whose head was bowed to hide the tears,**_

_** Naruto refused to do the same, though he wanted to, he wouldn't let himself.**_

**_ Instead he looked straight into his sensei's guarded eyes. _****_He couldn't believe it._** **_He didn't want to believe it._**

* * *

****

(end flashback)

Kakashi had then explained that this was part of Sasuke's nature and that the reason he was letting them decide is because they knew him best and they were the only ones who cared for him.

The others would just put him in a coma-state like manner for the rest of his life. He then went on to explain that they (the ninjas) couldn't kill him because he was the only heir to one of the most powerful clans.

He then had disappeared into a puff of smoke, giving them time to decide while he went to forget, the drunk's way.

* * *

Ok TBC! I am sorry…I kinda went off into a rant. ; BUT I COULDN'T HELP MYSELF! **cries, bows** also if ur a little confused I will explain:

Because of this big decision, Naruto goes into a state of depression, and a surprising (kinda) helper comes along. They then become close…something else happens but I am not telling. . Also I am not a big fan of Sakura so you know how she's going to act. She's going to cry her brains out…duh…anyways! I am sorry for making this depressing and if you think I should take this part out feel free to tell me. Its supposed to be happy…but once again...LOLY. CAN'T. DO. HAPPY! (Got that kira?) It's just not possible when it comes to stories. XD. I try I really do, and I do have a sense of humor, but not when it comes to writing stories. Oh and I could keep writing, I actually want to cuz I had writers block.. for a week now, TT but I need to eat cuz lolys hands are shaking. (She's living on coffee only for two hours straight.) I know I am bad. oh and i know its kinda short. dont do long.

_**Btw my compy is a bitch so the spacing is all screwy sorry.**_


	3. Convincing Hinata

Ok so there's Hinata fluff her and this is Minnie flicklit kinda thing. But I had lots of fun writing it, so I hope you like it.

I don't own naruto.

-loly-

* * *

Convincing Hinata/playing games

N-naruto? Are y-you okay? Asked Hinata, who had a worried expression on her face? She still couldn't stop her stuttering around him, no matter how much time they spent with each other, though it was getting better.

Naruto suddenly snapped out of his trance. "O-oh I-im fine hinata" Naruto scratched the back of his neck and smiled. Hinata knew that it was fake and her worried expression deepened.

I'm fine I swear. Naruto crossed his heart and tried to give her a goofy grin. But Hinata knew what was under that grin and took his hand. (They were only a few inches apart.)

And looked straight into his eyes. A few months ago, she might have not been able to do this, but now it seemed the past was all a dream.

The grin fell from his face, he sighed and turned his head. In a low voice he said, its nothing, I was just remembering the past. Hinata's face softened and she squeezed his hand. He responded in turn and faced her again.

Can you help me with something? He asked. his depressing mood was changing. Hinata nodded and almost smiled. It was amazing how fast naruto grew, at one point she was able to look straight into his eyes.

And now she had to look up to do that. Naruto slited his eyes and pretended to frown, what are you smiling at? Hinata gasped, she hadn't realized that her head was bowed and that she was grinning. She quickly looked up and her eyes went big when she saw his expression. She was about to explain when she saw the corners of his mouth turned up, and that he had stepped closer so that her chin was only a breath away from his collarbone.

(She had grown too, but not as much as some of her teammates and friends.)

U-uh, Hinata tried to think of something to say but Naruto's fingerer on her lip stopped her from thinking. Her mind had gone totally blank.

This time his smile was soft and his eyes reflected something that can't be described. There faces were only a few inches apart. (He had Bent down a little.)

* * *

DUN DUND DUN! TBC, this was just a little sidetrack thingie, buuuttt…. Are they dating? What about Sasuke? What did they decide?????? Why is naruto looking at her like that? How does he truly feel about her? ( he is always playing games so she can never tell) well all these things shall be answered! Whenever I feel like writing again.

Also I really enjoyed writing this, so it might be turned into Hinata fluff!


	4. sorry, please view

Ok if any one has reviewed and I haven't replied or you haven't gotten it I am very very sorry, it seems my compy is acting weird toward e-mail. I don't get half the ones that are sent. It's odd. Also I don't know when the next chapie will be…just haven't had the motivation I guess. Sorry…

-loly-


	5. sakura intterupts

Ok so I kinda dug myself in a hole here….so yesh lets see how this goes. oh and its short. (no motivation)Oh and mwahahahaha I know the last chapie was..uh..odd…but to warn you it might get ….mmm…weirder.

and i dont own naruto. and i oplogize for all OCC-ness thanks for read. RR-loly-

* * *

Sakura interuption.

**N**aruto! Shouted Sakura from afar, Naruto quickly straightened and turned in the direction of the voice. "O-oh –u-uh Sakura what are you doing?" Naruto asked as he rubbed his neck. (wanted to rub his back but he didn't want to hurt Hinata's feelings, who was still standing there, face beet red.)

Sakura pretended she didn't see what had just happened, knowing it would only make things worse. Though inner Sakura couldn't help but squeal with happiness.

She had been waiting for Naruto to get up the courage to finally ask Hinata out. Though it seemed she walked in at the wrong moment. She had been standing there watching for quite a while, but it seemed she got too anxious and planned it wrong.

Naruto could tell Sakura was excited. He soon grew wary. _Oh no! i hope she didnt catch on ! _He started to mentally freak out, while the demon just took a nap. (hinata was haveing a mental debate and it was mostly going like this: _i cant believe it almost happened! if only sakura hadnt...starts hating sakura_ so yeah she was frozen still and naruto and sakura had kinda forgotten her. me: poor hinata gives hug)

Sakura didn't wait for Naruto to say something and came right out with it. Really, really, fast. Well….I heard you were looking for me…something about a present….My sources says (guess whooo) you need some help and..(this is were it speeds up) Areyouguysgoingout???? She practically yelled causing the few walker-bys to stare.

* * *

Ah yesh, this all I could think of. I know its not that great…but loly kinda has writers block. Not to mention homework. sweatdrop 

i think i might just do short entries for now. thats all i can really think of. also i find it a little better for myself to write. sorry for those who like long one:)

oh and i will probally revise this and add more later.

-loly-


End file.
